Untitled as of now
by LisaRenea
Summary: This is basicly the introduction chapter, it gives the history about Lisa Turpin, my main character, finding out she's a witch. It also introduces her best friend Caytelynn Williams.


Lisa Turpin was sitting in her backyard reading a book. She was always reading a book. The summer sun was making her auburn hair glisten, which made it look red. She lived in Liverpool with her dad, her mother died when Lisa was five, from cancer. Lisa's dad was a wizard, and never wanted his wife to know. So Lisa started at Muggle, non-magical, school when she was four. At school, Lisa was doing weird things that the teachers, or her mother, could never explain. She was the outcast of the school. Then, the summer of 1990, when her father and her were on their yearly trip to Hawaii, an owl flew onto the beach in front of them. Lisa had no clue what an owl was doing in the middle of the beach in the middle of the day. Her dad on the other hand, took the owl, untied the letter around his foot, put it in his pocket and told the owl to go away. The owl obeyed.

That night, Lisa approached her dad about the letter. "Dad, what did that owl have around it's foot?"

"Lisa, I promised myself along time ago I wouldn't tell you this until you were ready. And I guess that time just flew by so fast, that I've forgotten it's time." Her dad reached into his pocket and handed the letter to Lisa. The outside of the envelope read:

"Lisa Turpin  
Honolulu Beach  
Hawaii, USA"

Lisa had a confused look on her face. Who ever this letter was from knew exactly where she was. She opened it and read it.

"Dear Lisa Turpin  
We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore."

Lisa looked at her dad, then back at the letter, then walked over to the window and looked at the night sky. With tears in her eyes, Lisa looked back at her father after a few minutes and said, "You mean to tell me I'm a witch? You've waited 10 years to tell me this? After all these years at school, with me doing weird things that no one could explain, you could have? Did mom know?"

"No she didn't. I hoped that you wouldn't carry the traits of magic. But as soon as you started school I realized you did. I didn't want to tell your mother, knowing that she was dying, I wouldn't be sure how she would take the news. I had my reasons why. You'll soon understand. But now is not the time. Please know that this was only for the best of intentions." He didn't want to tell his family because of then rise of Lord Voldermort. The new, and very powerful dark wizard who had killed many muggles and killed and tortured many wizards, including his friends, James and Lily Potter.

Lisa had so many questions she wanted her dad to answer, but she didn't know where to begin.

"Now that you know," her dad added, "I'm guessing you'll want to drop out of your current school to go to Hogwarts."

Lisa walked back to the window. "I don't know. Should I?"

"You would like it," her dad walked over to her.

"Well then, if I would have liked it so much, why are you waiting till now to tell me about it?" Lisa snapped.

"As I said, I have my reasons, that you don't need to know yet. Tell you what, when we get back to London, we'll go to Diagon Alley and look around for your school supplies, if you feel like you don't belong there, then you won't have to go, okay?"

"Okay"

It was now seven years later, and Lisa was going into her final year of Hogwarts. When she herd the old grandfather clock chime four times, she got up and ran into the house. "DAD!" she yelled, "I'm leaving!"

"Okay, please be safe. You said Caytelynn's parents are going to be there?"

"YES DAD! I LOVE YOU!" Lisa shouted, half heartedly, as she made her way to the floo fire pit. She grabbed some powder and said "Diagon Alley" and in a second was gone.

Caytelynn Williams was Lisa's best friend. They meet their first year on the Hogwarts Express. Ever since then they had been inseparable. When they were sorted into the same house, Ravenclaw, they were ecstatic. Every year since then they meet at The Leaky Cauldron with their parents. This year, Lisa and Caytelynn were 17, and of age, so they were allowed to go off by themselves. Caytelynn's family wasnít too happy with the idea, with the war going on, so her dad went with them.When Caytelynn and Lisa met for the first time all summer, they embraced, and Lisa greeted Caytelynn's dad. "Hello, Mr. Williams."

"Hello, Lisa. How was your summer?"

"It was wonderful, thanks for asking." Lisa turned to Caytelynn, "Dad took me to Mexico instead of Hawaii this year. He said it was time for a change. Honestly, I think it was because every one knows we go there every year and he didnít want any one to find us."

"Sounds like your dad. We didn't do anything this summer. Mum and I went shopping in Greece and that was about it."

"Oh, Greece! How was it? I've never been."

"Beautiful, just beautiful. How's your dad?"

"Still pushing me to be an Auror."

"Still?"

"Yea, and I keep telling him that this is my year, I'm going to be discovered this year. And the Chudley Cannons will never know what hit them!"

Caytelynn laughed. She knew it was her friends dream to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. Lisa is the star quidditch player for the Ravenclaw house team. Her and Caytelynn are the beaters. This summer, with her normal letter she got a congratulations from Headmistress McGonagall for making house captain.

"Guess who your captain is this year?" Lisa said with a huge smirk on her face.

"You?" Caytelynn squeaked.

"Yup!" The girls jumped up and down. With Lisa captain, that meant that Caytelynn's position on the house team was secure. "Want to grab some food?"

"Sure, but first I have to go to Olivander's because my wand is giving me some trouble."

"Yea, and we have to go to Florish and Blotts. Have you seen the list for our NEWT books?" NEWTs were the tests all seventh year students had to take. This year was their turn to take them to be placed in the wizarding work world.

"Yuck, I'm not looking forward to McGonagall's transfiguration class. I hear it is the hardest class at Hogwarts, next to Snape's seventh year potions, which, luckily, he isn't teaching this year."

Lisa shot a look at her friend, "What? why not? Can they still not find him?"

"Yea, he's still in hiding. I don't blame him after what he did." Caytelynn's eyes started to tear up when she remembered what happened at the end of term last year, and how Professor Snape killed Dumbledore, their headmaster.

Lisa and Caytelynn shopped the rest of the day, then, after dinner, they hugged good bye, only to see each other again in a week at London Station.


End file.
